Star Light, Star Bright
by 2BeRini
Summary: A collection of one-shots that may or may not be related to each other, but will all be based on prompts from Astronomy Class, found in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum. Any of the one-shots that relate to the "Lies" AU will be labeled.
1. Masked

Your Assignment: Though the stars shine with their own light, even the brightest star is hidden by daylight. Write about a character that is overshadowed by someone else.

**Masked**

* * *

He watches her as she get closer to him. He is her husband, but during these gatherings, it matters not. He has to watch stoically as she fawns over him, acting no better than the doxies found in Knockturn Alley. He sometimes thinks she does this intentionally, to see how far she can push him. He easily admits that she's beautiful, in a wild, untamed sort of way and it's that unrestrained beauty that attracts men to her. It certainly attracted him and he was not the least bit upset when it was revealed to him she was to be his bride. It was his hope, one that he now knows that was in vain, that the wildness in her would be tamed with time and maturity. For a while she had calmed just a little, but then, he started to favor her, enflame her passions and what was once was a comfortable fire is now an uncontrollable inferno.

"She's at it again, brother."

"I know," he answers tonelessly. He knows better than to let those around him to be able to read him by his body language. In the beginning when he cared (he still does), he made the mistake of letting those around him see how much her indifference bothered him. The consequences of reacting – he rather not repeat the experience or think about it happening again. Turning his head from the view in front of him, he changes the subject.

"So little brother, is there a particular witch you have your eye on?"

He dreams of having a family - a son, to carry on the family name, a daughter to dote on. He expresses this desire to her and she laughs, and laughs, and laughs. Finally she gets herself under control and gives him the answer he knew he would receive, but still hoped that he wouldn't.

"He needs me by his side, carrying out his commands. I cannot and will not give you a child until we reach our goal."

He smiles, yet it doesn't reach his eyes as he accepts his wife's answer. Yet he holds on to the sliver of hope she more than likely did not mean to give. When they go out on the raids he becomes more vicious, only surpassed by his wife. He figures the sooner they win, the sooner he will have his heart's desire – a piece of her to return his love.

As they torture the couple, the wails of their year-old son as the soundtrack, they do it for different reasons. She does it because her master, her mentor, her (rumored) lover is gone. His brother does it out of anger, because even in (supposed) death, their master's shadow stands between his brother and his wife. He does it out of frustration, because they were so close to their goal and therefore, he was oh so close to his dream of having a family. He does it out bitterness because instead of being good soldiers and retreating so they can fight another day, he is (once again) following his wife, the same wife whose lack of self-preservation is going to get all three of them caught. If he did not love her so much, he would send a slashing curse her way, so she could slowly suffer the way he has been suffering all these years. When the Aurors comes, he puts up a fight only because it is expected of him and the position he holds in the Inner Circle.

Sometimes, he can see them together and hear the whispered rumors.

"If I did not know from first-hand experience, I would think she has slept her way to the top."

"They are together constantly! What you heard is probably true."

"I heard she likes her bedroom activity with a little . . . bite. Her husband finds that distasteful, so that's the reason why she goes to him."

"He's from such a fine, old pure blood family and she is too. Too bad she took after the Rosier side of the family after all!"

"Like mother, like daughter. I heard that her father had a bloodline test done on her younger sister because she is so blonde and because she has no easily distinguishable traits from the Black side of the family."

"Hush, he's right there. He might overhear you!"

"Oh, it's nothing he hasn't heard before . . ."

When the dementors leaves their cell block, the images fade and the whispers quiets, only to be replaced by his dear Bellatrix's hoarse screams and yells promising vengeance and pledging her undying allegiance. Meanwhile, her cousin Sirius sometimes ceases his own dark mutterings to darkly mock him about his wife's attention being focused on a (supposed) dead man. He does not react- he neither flinches nor says anything to confirm or deny Sirius' assessment. Those reactions are locked down, hidden away – masked.


	2. Unexpected Help

**Assignment:** The messages that the stars give us are often vague and unspecific. Write a story about a character _without using their name. _At the end of the story, put a note in stating the character's name. You will be graded on how well you represented that character without actually stating who they are. No OCs.

**Unexpected Help**

**(Part of the "Lies" AU)**

* * *

She had looked forward to this for years. She had seethed jealously as her friends one by one went on their gap year trip and came back with stories about the exotic locales they had traveled to. After two years of waiting, it was finally her turn. Initially, she is upset when her sister is gifted with her trip at the same time (the beautiful ones never have to wait), yet overjoyed to learn that because of waiting so (im)patiently, she is not limited to visiting only one country. Squealing in delight, she hugs her parents and immediately runs to her room to grab the travel literature she had collected over two years ago.

"Dad, I need you to take me somewhere so I can get some updated information," she yells. Her mother and especially her father, is so glad that she did not throw a tantrum when her sister received her gift that neither one of them reprimands her for yelling indoors. For once, there is peace in their household.

* * *

_***~*~*~Page Break~*~*~***_

She is hopelessly lost.

The area she is in is not on the map she's holding, but it is obviously a shopping plaza of some sort. There's a certain buzz in the air she's always felt, but it's not quite within her reach. It reminds her of something, but she refuses to acknowledge what it may be. Becoming uncomfortable, she wonders how she can get back to her previous location. Sitting down on a nearby bench, tears starts to form in her eyes when she thinks she spots a familiar face. She's not sure because he looks so different, but when he calls her name, her suspicion is confirmed and she has never been so glad to see someone from home, even if it is him.

He is out with his extended family when he first sees her. She looks so forlorn and without hesitation he decides to approach her. He calls her name and he can see the relief flood her face when she realizes who he is. He realizes that she is too, taking a gap year trip (although she is taking her trip between her second and third year of university) and he suggests that he shows her the sights. He is surprised when she agrees, as they have not always had the best relationship, but he does admits to himself that she did help him through a rather difficult period in his life with some good advice and understanding. This is his way of evening the scales between them and hopefully, a chance to build on that moment.

* * *

_***~*~*~Page Break~*~*~***_

Her near disaster turns into the most enjoyable part of her trip. She is enthralled as he tells her the history of the area she is in and his family's connection. He introduces her to his numerous aunts, uncles and cousins and he smiles as the ladies of his family immediately takes her under their wing. She blooms under their attention and is pleasantly surprised when they invite her to stay in their family villa. She looks to him, the question of if should she accept is read easily in her eyes.

"Just give in. They will not let you have a moment's peace until you do," he says. So she follows his advice and accepts the invitation, letting him make arrangements to retrieve her luggage while she sends her parents an owl to let them know her change of plans. There's a bounce in her steps and she's literally floating as she links her arm with his. As they walk away, his family notices for the first time in weeks, he has relaxed. As the days pass, they all can see that the time the pair is spending together is good for the both of them.

* * *

_***~*~*~Page Break~*~*~***_

The rest of her time seems to fly by as she enjoys the good food, the fine wine and the great hospitality. His aunt comes to her in the beautiful bedroom she has been staying in for a fortnight. She prepares for the farewell dinner and ball that is being held in her honor and her eyes widens as she realizes that his aunt is presenting her with a jewelry box. She stammers that she can't accept the gift, insisting that it is too much, but then he comes in the room and takes the gift from his aunt. As his aunt looks on, he opens the box and presents her with a jewel encrusted hairpin.

"I know you don't want to accept the gift, but I insist. Consider it a thank you gift, for being my friend although I had not up to that point, been too friendly to you. Consider it a thank you gift for being my friend now."

Blushing, she accepts the gift and allows his aunt to place the hairpin in her up-do.

* * *

_***~*~*~Page Break~*~*~***_

Both she and her sister returns home with tales to tell about their adventures and while her sister has seems to have more complaints about her time abroad than anything else, her parents are pleased to learn that despite the small hiccup in her trip, that she has had a wonderful time despite the fact she spent most of her travels alone. When she comes to the part of her tale where she describes for her family the farewell dinner and ball for her parents, her sister re-enters the room.

"He and his family did that for you? I don't believe it! Matter of fact, I think you're making the whole thing up to try to top me. He has no other family."

"Just because you're a snob and still basing your opinion on the opinions of others, doesn't mean I'm a liar," she hisses dangerously. "Also, if you were still speaking with him, and you are not, you would know that he does in fact, have extended family." The jovial atmosphere immediately turns frosty and a shouting match seems to be close when their mother quickly changes the subject.

"Darling, that's a beautiful hairpin! Where did you buy it?" A smug smile crosses her eldest daughter's lips as she informs her that the hair ornament is not something that she bought for herself, but a gift from the very person her younger sister holds such a low opinion of.

"He gave it to me to thank me for being a friend when he needed one most. He did the same for me when I was lost. It seems we became each others' unexpected help."

* * *

Characters (in order of appearance)

Petunia Evans

Mr. &amp; Mrs. Evans

Severus Snape

Lily Evans


	3. Shopping Trip

If you gaze long enough at the heavens, you will see the fates of many written among them.

**Assignment:** Write about a life-changing event that happens to a character simply because of a slip of fate. Example: They didn't get much sleep the night before, so they stop for a cup of coffee, and, in the coffee shop, they bump into the person they'll someday marry.

**Keywords****: **Life-changing, slip of fate

**Shopping Trip (part of the "Lies" AU)**

* * *

It was an excursion to Harrods that brought Narcissa and Draco Malfoy to muggle London. Narcissa had decided that in order for her heir to be competitive in the ever changing wizarding world, he needed to have exposure to the muggle world before his Hogwarts years. This particular sunny day saw the two blonds at the very upscale (only the best for a Malfoy, of course) muggle department store.

"Why we have to go to muggle London, Mother," a very agitated seven-years old Draco asks.

"Because, my Dragon," Narcissa patiently explains, "you can't go to a muggle primary school wearing wizarding robes. Besides, according to your Aunt Andromeda, Harrods is the best place to get what you need. We will have a personal shopper and everything."

"Will it be like going to Madame Malkins?"

"Yes, but without the magic."

"No magic? So why do we need to go there, then?"

"Because my son, one day you will be in charge of a vast fortune, and some of that fortune is made in the muggle world. You need to learn how to blend in when you're doing business with them."

"Oh." Draco became silent as he thinks about the new experiences to come.

"Will we be able to buy chocolate candies, Mother?"

Narcissa laughed softly at her son, as she could tell that Draco did not care about the reason for their trip, as long there were sweets involved. No matter the last name, most of the male children in the Black family line had a deep love and appreciation for sweets of all sorts.

"If you behave, I'm sure getting some chocolate candies can be arranged. Come along now, we have to go and meet your aunt."

* * *

Mother and son takes the Floo Network to the Leaky Caldron and Draco holds tightly to his mother's hand as they walk into muggle London for the very first time. Both of them visibly relaxes when they see Andromeda, a familiar face in an unfamiliar place.

"Hello there, little nephew. Are you ready to explore London from the Muggles point of view," Andromeda asks. Draco timidly nods his head and looks around, absorbing the unfamiliar world around him.

"What do they call these . . . things," Draco asks his aunt in a low voice, pointing at the cars as they pass by.

"Muggles calls them cars. It's similar to a horse and carriage, but without the horses. We will be taking one that's called a taxi. It's a car service that takes people from one place to another for a fee. "

"Wicked," Draco exclaims and Narcissa looks at her son with an amused expression, as she wonders if cars will become Draco's passion when he gets older as motorcycles are Sirius'.

* * *

The trip itself is uneventful and Andromeda can tell that her nephew is not the only one who is absorbing the new sights and sounds. As teenagers, Andromeda had attempted to get her younger sister to sneak away and explore muggle London with her, but Narcissa was always afraid of getting caught. She did not know what caused her sister's change of attitude, but she's so very glad for it. The fact Narcissa is willing to bring her son along (Andromeda wonders what Lucius thinks) - this not only surprises her, it shocks her.

As Draco looks out the window at the passing scenery, Andromeda is distracted from her inner musings when Narcissa asks her a question.

"What did you say, Cissy," she asks, embarrassed that she is caught unaware. A melodic laughter reaches her ears and she's pleased by the happiness in her sister's blue eyes.

"Still daydreaming, I see. It is good to see that although some things change, I am glad to see some things remains the same. I was asking had you shopped at Harrods before."

"Yes, I did, with Ted's mother before the wedding." The smile slips from her face when she sees the tears gather in her younger sister's eyes.

"Oh, Cissy, I didn't mean -" Narcissa interrupts Andromeda from what is more than likely, an apology.

"Seems like we have arrived. Draco, dear, come on." Draco, unaware of the tense moment that has just taken place, holds his aunt's and mother's hands as they exit the taxi after Andromeda pays for their trip.

* * *

Narcissa eyes widens at the many choices of clothing that is available, and heartily approves of the personal shopper selected by Andromeda for herself and Draco. While she enjoys the experience, sipping on the finest teas and sampling the array of biscuits that's presented to her, what Draco remembers most from the experience is being fitted for a new wardrobe sucked. The people who measures him for his clothes went to same school of torture, he decides, and they all only knew one phrase -

"STOP MOVING!"

Draco sulks, but complies to the tailor's demands once he sees his mother raise one delicate, blonde eyebrow.

* * *

After both Malfoys are fitted with appropriate muggle wardrobes (Narcissa especially loving the selection of shoes available), Andromeda suggests that they visit one of the museums.

"Not today, Andi. Draco's getting tired and I did promise him chocolates before we went home."

"I do apologize for interrupting, madame, but I couldn't help but overhear that you wish to buy the young gentleman some chocolates. We have a fabulous assortment of chocolates. I can bring you some samples if you like."

"That would be wonderful, thank you," Narcissa replies and her personal shopper soon brings an array of chocolates for the three of them to sample. Pleased with the flavorful chocolate, Narcissa buys not only chocolate for her son, but for herself and her sister, as Andromeda makes arrangements for Narcissa purchases to be delivered.

"Did you enjoy your day, Draco," Andromeda asks.

"I did! Aunt Andi,"Draco whispers as Narcisas gathers her bags that hold their chocolates.

"Yes, Draco?"

"Why do father think muggles are bad? They make chocolate! They can't be bad!"

"It's complicated, little Dragon."

Frowning his face at his aunt's non answer, he states, "Mother often says that when I ask questions about Father."

* * *

Many years later, Andromeda realizes how life-changing a simple shopping trip could be.

"Even though he's an adult, I'm always afraid for my son. However, although we're fighting a war, I was most afraid for him when Draco stood up to Lucius."

"What happened? I just remember the aftermath and Draco refused to tell me when I arrived."

A far-away look entered Narcissa's eyes as she remembers the confrontation between her husband, and her son.

"Draco told Lucius that the only difference between us and muggles is the fact we are magical. Lucius asked him how did he come to that conclusion and Draco revealed that he knew so from first-hand experience, that had calls some of them 'friend.' Lucius, needless to say, did not take it well."

"What did Lucius say?"

"He told our son he had to choose - the Malfoy name and the fortune that comes with it, or be disinherited. Lucius forgot that he no longer controlled the Malfoy estate and Draco told him that he did not have to choose. The end result was a fast and furious duel that my son won."

"I bet Lucius is cursing the slip of fate that gives all Blacks the love for sweets. You know it was the chocolate candies that first won Draco over, not the muggles themselves."

"Well, then I'm glad for the chocolates. It put him on a path where he was able to determine right from wrong for himself, despite his father's influence."

A comfortable silence falls between the two sisters, as they eat from a luxury box of chocolates purchased from Harrods.


	4. Today

In ancient times, the patterns of the stars were used to determine "auspicious" or "inauspicious" days. **Your Assignment:** Write about a day that has certain significance to someone, even if it means nothing to anyone else.

* * *

**Today**

* * *

**(Part of the "Lies" AU)**

It has been five years, ten months, and seventeen days since I have last seen him. Longer if I count from the last time I have spoken to him. At first, it hurt really badly, to be separated from him, to not to see him, owl him, or speak to him in a civil manner. Then I became angry and looking back, I see that my anger came from the hurt that I felt, and that anger was fed and nurtured by my housemates and the man who would eventually become my husband.

There are plenty of days I hate because I associate the day with him. I hate mid-January, because we used to celebrate our birthdays together during that time of the month. We used to steal away from our housemates and find an empty, out of the way classroom to meet and exchange small gifts. I don't know how he did it, but he always had an unique gift that he personalized just for me. Even now, every mid-January I'm excited and when I realize the source of my excitement, It dies an swift death and for the remainder of the day, I'm in a foul mood.

I hate the first of September. On that day, I can hear the sounds of students, speaking to one another as they prepare for another year at Hogwarts. I see the parents hugging their children good-bye and hear the last minute instructions about proper behavior and good study habits. And if close my eyes, I can see him reading a book (usually the assigned Potions book for the year) and him muttering how certain spells and potions can be improved.

However, today's date is the one I hate most of all. It is the day I ended my friendship with my first best friend so many years ago. A year ago, today's date is the day I discovered Pensive memories of my husband and his friends basically torturing my former best friend. Today, an exact year later, I find myself speaking with a barrister to see what legal options I have if I decide to divorce my husband.

I really hate May 25th.


	5. Finite Incantaem

**Brief Lesson: **The planet Neptune is considered the planet of inspiration. It symbolizes dreams, illusions, spirituality, and all things magical and enchanting. Neptune, which shares the name of the Roman god of the sea, also rules the sea and all other bodies of water. It both cleanses and inspires.

**Task Chosen: **Write about a character realizing that they haven't been living in reality and have been deceiving themselves about something.

* * *

**Finite Incantatem**

**(Part of the "Lies" AU)**

* * *

Her mother warned her, told her not to do it. She, however, chose not to listen.

_**'You will regret, one day, taking away his right to choose.' **_

She always assumed her mother married her father in order to continue the tradition of "Toujors Pur," despite the pretty words she said.

_**'The love I have for your father burn brighter than all of the stars in the sky and I am lucky he returns my love just as fiercely.'**_

She was blind to the way her father looked at her mother after she said that, or how her mother blushed like a school girl. Instead, she focused on her own desires.

_**'There are plenty of eligible witches that would join with you. I want you! I love you!'**_

She ignored her mother prediction after the deed was done.

_**'You will always be looking for leaks, trying to fix the holes as they appear and one day, it's all going to come crashing down.'**_

She didn't argue when he did not want to move away from Ottery St Catchpole but instead, suggested that they moved a bit further away from the muggle section of the village.

_**'I want a big yard, a place where the children can play Quidditch and a place where I can grow a big garden.'**_

She pretends that the spark, the love she sees in his eyes is for her when he speaks about his job in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office.

_**'I wanted to see how a car work and I was able to get a Ford Anglia. It's in the shed in the backyard. Do you want to see it?'**_

Lately, when she looks at him, there's a haunted look that lingers in his eyes.

_**It looks like heartbreak; like broken dreams and she wonders if he knows she's the cause of it. **_

When he is home alone, surrounded by his children, he can't help but imagine the home and the children he could have had with **her.**

_**He hears her voice as they make plans of the places in the Muggle world she will take him, and the wizarding places he will take her. Their foreheads touch as they lay together on a blanket at the top of a grassy hill, and he laughs at the name, 'Guinevere,' for a future daughter.'**_

_**'Such a big name for what will be such a little girl.'**_

_**'She'll grow into it. We'll call her "Gwen" for short.'**_

He feels guilty for thinking about things that will never be. He tells himself that he has a home, a family that loves him.

_**Yet he can feel the distance growing between him and his wife and his Disillusioned walks in the Muggle section of Ottery St Catchpole are becoming more frequent. When he allows himself to be brutally honest to himself, he knows he takes these walks so he can see her again. **_

She finds the journal and the first line of the first entry breaks her heart.

_**'I think I love my wife.'**_

She places the journal back where she has found it, not wanting or needing to read any more. She knows sooner or later, what she thought was a perfectly constructed life will soon be no more. The spell has been broken.

_**Finite Incantatem. **_


	6. Home

**Brief Lesson: **Polaris, or the North Star, has been used by sailors and explorers for navigational purposes for hundreds of years. Since it helps people find their way when they are lost, Polaris has always been a symbol of hope.

**Your Assignment: **Pick 2 prompts and use them in your story:

"We'll do this together, or not at all."

"Welcome home, darling."

Prompt from **HPFC **Take a Prompt, Leave a Prompt Challenge: uncharacteristic

* * *

**Home**

**(Part of the "Lies AU")**

* * *

Number 12 Grimmauld Place, the ancestral home of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black is not how he remembers it. He remembers his former home being dark, despite all the windows the house boasted. He remembers the atmosphere being oppressive, despite the many privileges he and his brother enjoyed.

Sirius Orion Black did not think he would voluntarily return to the home he grew up in, the home he ran away from, but James' father encouraged him to do so.

"You have to try what you weren't able to do while they were both alive – make peace with your parents," Richard Potter had told Sirius.

He is uncomfortable around those who have gathered to mourn and attend the unveiling of his father's portraits and he wishes that he would have convinced James to attend with him, as he now feels utterly alone.

"Me being there wouldn't have been conductive to reconciliation between you and your family, Pads," he had said.

As there are no secrets in proper Society, even those who did not participate regularly knew of the falling out between Sirius and his parents and brother. While the majority (or so it seems to him) look at him with open disdain, others look at him in pity and all are surprised that the prodigal son has returned.

"Welcome home, darling."

Sirius turns his head towards the familiar yet unfamiliar voice. It's full of sarcasm and once he sees the voice belongs to the brother he abandoned, he has to fight the urge to leave.

"Regulus," another voice from his past exclaims, "this is not the time or place to air old grievances."

"I don't care Severus," Regulus hisses. "He left us, traded us in for another family when Mother and Father called him out on his behavior and then lied when people asked him why he left. He doesn't belong here!"

Before Sirius can respond, Narcissa approaches them. Her face is the epitome of the pure-blood mask the Blacks are famous for, yet her cornflower blue eyes clearly show her disapproval.

"Regulus, you will cease this vulgar display this instant," Narcissa snaps in a low tone.

While Regulus allows Severus to lead him away from his older brother, Narcissa lifts a blonde eyebrow towards those who witness the uncharacteristic loss of decorum. They all scatter, not wanting the incumbent Ice Queen of Slytherin to set her sights on them.

"The Unveiling Ceremony is about to start," she states quietly.

Sirius offers his arm, which Narcissa grasps, and they enter drawing room together.

**0o0o0o0o0**

The first thing Sirius sees when entering the drawing room is the heavy black satin covering the golden easel in front of the fireplace. He automatically looks for his mother and he finds her. Walburga Black neé Black stands in front of and slightly to the right of the easel.

_'She's paler than usual, and it doesn't look like she has slept well,'_ Sirius thinks to himself, as he takes in her profile. He sits down in a chair in the back beside Narcissa and holds her hand, ignoring the stares in his direction.

"I want to thank you; all of you, for attending the funeral three months ago, the Order of Merlin ceremony three weeks ago and today's Unveiling. I also want to thank you for all of your support during this time of bereavement."

There is a weakness in her voice that only family members and close friends can hear and despite their differences, he hates hearing his usually infallible mother sounding that way.

The rest of the ceremony passes by in a blur and he barely remembers the Unveiling itself or the guests leaving his ancestral home. Sirius wanders to the living room and Narcissa stands beside him, both of them looking upon the wall that the family tapestry hangs on. He does a double-take when he notices the faint line below Narcissa's and Lucius' names.

"Cissy . . . you're pregnant," he says in wonder. He looks at her and notices the faint glow beneath the glamour charm she's wearing. Even with the sadness the day holds, he feels a little bloom of joy and happiness enter his heart.

"Are you going to continue the Black family's naming tradition," he questions.

"Yes. If the baby is a girl, I will name her Lyra and if it the baby is a boy, I have chosen the name Draco."

"You have picked fine names, Narcissa."

"Thank you, Aunt Walla."

"Narcissa, can you check on Regulus, please? He's with Severus, but I think he needs a woman's touch right now."

Narcissa bows her head to her aunt and exits the room, leaving Sirius alone with his mother.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Sirius stands in front of his mother, not knowing what to say but she knows what to do. Without hesitation, she closes the gap between them and embraces her oldest son. In response, Sirius cries in his mother's arms for the first time since he was eleven.

Among the tears, there is a lot of sorrow, regrets and apologies.

"How do we move on, Mum? How do I fix us?"

"We'll do this together, or not at all. Only then can we heal. I'm just glad that you have come home."


	7. Retribution

**Brief Lesson**: Next term we will be moving in to studying the planets so for this lesson I thought we'd study Pluto. Pluto was once considered the ninth planet in our Solar System until it was declassified as a dwarf planet. Pluto has five moons, Cheron, Styx, Nyx, Kerberos and Hydra. Pluto is so named after the God of the Underworld, known in Greek Mythology as Hades. Contrary to popular belief, the God of the underworld is not concerned with evil but with the afterlife.

**Task: **Some people consider the reclassification of Pluto as the death of a planet, and the theme occurs again in its name so that it what we shall be focusing on this week. For this task I would like you to write about how someone's death affects another person.

**Gringotts Prompts Bank: (Celestial Words) – **star, universe, sky

**(Family &amp; Friends Vocabulary) – **son, love, husband, wife, close-knit, ancestors

**(Instead of Said) – **coaxes, questions, advises, hisses, croaks

**(Feelings &amp; Emotions) – **grief, anguish

** indicates a pagan funeral ritual found on-line ©Pagan Transitions 2004

* * *

**Retribution**

**(Part of the "Pariah" AU)**

**1)**

Whenever Lucius receives a visit from Severus in the middle of the week it usually means two things – the Dark Lord has requested the potions master's presence (which has happened more than once since their Lord's return) or his heir is in some sort of trouble. When he sees the grim expression on his friend's face he hopes that it is a summons that brings Severus to his home although deep in his soul, he knows that is not the reason.

"Lucius, there's been an . . . incident involving Harry Potter and your son," Severus began in a rough, gravelly voice and Lucius starts wishing on all the stars in the sky that he cannot currently see that his friend won't say what he thinks he's going to say.

Before the normally stoic Slytherin can continue, the center of Lucius' universe walks into his study.

"Love, it's late. Come to bed and try to get some rest," Narcissa's sweet, melodic voice coaxes. "Oh, hello there, Severus – what brings you to our home so late in the evening?"

Severus looks at the husband and wife, all that remains of the close-knit family and knows his next words will tear all that they know asunder. He has to use occulmency so he is able to perform his duty as Head of Slytherin House.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, I most regretfully have to inform you that Draco Lucius Malfoy, a son of the Noble &amp; Most Ancient House of Black and the Noble House of Malfoy, has joined his illustrious ancestors in the sky . . ."

**2)**

Severus Floo calls Aglaia Greengrass so she can provide some sort of comfort to Narcissa and sends an encrypted missive to Thaddeus Nott so he can inform Voldemort of what has happened. Once these tasks are completed, he apparates himself and Lucius on the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

Lucius numbly listens as Severus tells him Moaning Myrtle's version of the events leading to Draco's death.

"How did Potter learn that spell," Lucius hoarsely questions.

"I don't know but I intend to find out, Severus replies while his mind is racing, trying to understand the unexplainable – Slughorn's praises for Potter's (newfound) aptitude in potions class, that damnable spell that was used to end his godson's life . . . Severus knows there's no way the Potter brat should know his personal brewing methods, should know **that spell**, but the evidence is clear. Potter does know but Severus can't dwell on the how at this moment – he has a duty to fulfill although it is breaking his heart to do so.

Lucius walks into the Hospital Wing and goes to the bed where his son's still body lays. Uncaring of who may be watching, he collapses, sobbing in complete, and utter grief.

**3)**

The solitude the infirmary offers in shattered by two low voices and three sets of footsteps. Lucius is too engulfed in his grief to notice but Severus hears and moves swiftly to intercept the three.

"This is not a good time," Severus advises the headmaster and deputy headmistress.

"Nonsense," Dumbledore disagrees as he tries to push past Severus.

"Lucius is in there," Severus hisses in frustration. "Give the man time to grieve in private before he takes his child's body home."

"Harry's in shock and needs immediate medical attention," Dumbledore argues as he pushes pass Severus. Severus' left hand twitches because he wants to hex the man so badly but he doesn't want to make a bad night even worse. So he rejoins Lucius and puts up a privacy screen that blocks them from the sight of anyone else that may come into the infirmary. Severus also sets a one-way silence spell that will allow him to hear beyond the screen but will not allow anyone to hear those who are behind it.

Almost an hour passes by before Lucius is ready to transport his son's remains to Malfoy Manor. As he makes preparations to do so, Harry, with Dumbledore standing behind him, comes behind the screen and clears his throat in order to gain Lucius' attention.

"I . . . I didn't mean what happened to happen. It . . . it was an accident," Harry stammers as he tries to explain why Draco Malfoy is dead. "I'm sorry."

Lucius unblinkingly stares at the boy, the very alive boy with the emerald eyes and Lucius realizes in this moment of time that he has not truly hated anyone but now, in this moment, he knows what true hatred really is.

"You don't know the meaning of the word 'sorry,' boy. When you least expect it, I'll have my revenge."

Without further comment, Lucius calls one of his house-elves to take his son's corpse away.

**4) **

Instead of taking the Floo Network or apparating directly inside of the home that will never be the same, Lucius finds himself in front of the gates of Malfoy Manor. Absently making the necessary motions to undo the wards, he walks up the long drive that leads to the stately home. Once he sees the black crape tied with white ribbon upon the door, he is brought to his knees in anguish.

Lucius is vaguely aware of someone helping him into his home and helping him walk to his study. A snifter filled with Firewhiskey is given to Lucius which he gratefully drinks before lifting his eyes to acknowledge the one who gave it to him.

"Thank you, Thaddeus," Lucius croaks as the Calming Draught that Thaddeus spiked Lucius' drink with takes effect.

The men are speaking in low voices when Aglaia walks into the study. Lucius notices how she's pale yet her gaze is steely.

"Narcissa's sleeping, Lucius and I suggest you go upstairs to do the same. Narcissa will need you at your best tomorrow. Thaddeus and I will start making the arrangements."

"You don't have to –" Lucius starts to say but Thaddeus interrupts him.

"We don't have to, but we want to and we will. You would do the same for us," he says and his voice leaves no room for argument.

Lucius dips his head in acknowledgment of their words before he joins his wife in bed.

**5)**

_'Even in mourning, she is radiant,'_ Lucius thinks as he stands beside Narcissa before the start of the funeral rites for their son.

Narcissa is a striking picture in all black, wearing a plain black gown, black satin gloves, jet mourning jewelry and her upswept golden blonde hair shinning underneath the black lace veil she has pinned in her hair in order to cover her face. She is stoic as people approach her and Lucius to express their condolences and she grips her husband's hand as he speaks for the both of them.

The blond couple sits as the funeral begins and Lucius barely listens as Severus and Draco's housemates ritually close the funeral.

** "Let us call for Peace," Severus intones, "that in Peace the voice of the Spirit may be heard. May there be Peace in the East! May there be Peace in the South! May there be Peace in the West! May there be Peace in the North! "

All gathered responds –

"May there be Peace throughout the whole world."

Representing the East, Daphne solemnly says –

"Spirits of the East, Powers of Air, we call you. Bring us bright memories of our beloved Draco Lucius Malfoy and let us remember his love for Quidditch. Blessed Be," Daphne emphatically concludes and she conjures a gust of air.

Representing the South, Theodore Nott states seriously –

"Spirits of the South, Powers of Fire, we call you. Keep the fire of our love for Draco Lucius Malfoy alive in the memory of this lover of the sun and of Helios. Blessed be," Theo exclaims as he conjures a bright Lumos charm.

Representing the West, Tracey Davies softly speaks –

"Spirits of the West, Powers of Water, we call you. Open our heart let our tears and love flow. Bring us healing and renewal. Remember Draco Lucius Malfoy who loved life, loved his friends and his family. Blessed be," she whispers in conclusion as she causes a fine mist of water to fall upon them all.

In a strong voice, Graham Montague utters –

"Spirits of the North, Powers of the Earth, we call you. From you we come; to you we return. Bring us Strength. Remember Draco Lucius Malfoy to whom you gave strength and wisdom and embraced in his passing. Blessed Be," Graham states and cast a spell that causes the ground beneath everyone's feet to move briefly before subsiding.

Lucius and Narcissa cannot prevent their tears from running down their faces as Severus concludes the ceremony.

"We meet here today in both sadness and joy to say a fond farewell to Draco Lucius Malfoy, a much loved son, nephew and friend. We meet to commend Draco Lucius Malfoy to the blessing of Mother Earth and Father Sky. Draco shall rest, free from illusion or regret, until the time shall come for his rebirth to this world. And knowing that this shall be so, we know too, that the sadness is nothing and that the joy is all. Draco's soul is immersed in the shining light of the Unity that is the Mother and Father of us all. The sadness and pain that we feel now is in our knowledge and our experience of the fact that we ourselves cannot yet cross that threshold to be with Draco until our time has come."**

**6)**

Six months barely passes before Lucius has to bury his wife and Lucius is left alone in the world. He has nothing to live for and therefore, takes more and more risks with his own life whenever he is doing the Dark Lord's bidding.

The war drags on and on, neither side gaining an edge until due to sheer luck on Harry Potter's part, Voldemort is defeated. The Order of the Phoenix and Aurors rounds up as many of the Death Eaters that hasn't died in service to Voldemort or fled, but Lucius is not one of them. He stubbornly stays three steps ahead of those who pursue him, not giving any of them the satisfaction of catching him.

Even while on the run, Lucius manages to keep up with the latest news. He reads about the so-called reforms in the Ministry, the court dates and incarcerations of his fellow Death Eaters. However, the news he's most interested in concerns Harry Potter.

He scowls as Harry is hailed as 'The-Boy-Who-Lived-and-Triumphed,' breaks things when Harry is award the Order of Merlin, First Class. When Lucius reads that Harry will not be held responsible for Draco's death, he loses it.

'If the MLE will not punish him for my son's death, then I will do so myself.'

**7)**

Lucius carefully plans his revenge.

Although the majority of Britain's wizarding population does not know where Harry disappears to, Lucius knows.

He knows when he breaks the Weasley girl's heart when he leaves her behind for good. He knows that he leaves the rest of the Weasley family a letter explaining his reasons why he has chosen to leave wizarding Great Britain behind. Lucius even knows exactly when Harry tracks down Hermione and sees for himself the discomfort the mud-blood witch feels around the murdering wizard.

Lucius watches as Harry re-integrates himself in the Muggle world, obtaining a muggle secondary and university degrees. He watches as Harry holds himself aloof from others, especially muggle women until he falls in love with a young red-head that could be the Weasley girl's long-lost sister.

Lucius watches and waits, waits and watches, patiently waiting for the perfect moment to strike. The years pass by and it's not until Lucius feels Chronos is finally calling for him that he strikes.

"I told you, boy, that I would have my revenge . . ."

**8)**

The sight that greets the early morning customers is a grisly one.

In the middle of Diagon Alley are three guillotines, two recently used. The Aurors are called and Auror Ronald Weasley identifies the battered unconscious body tied to the unused one before throwing up.

Attached to the guillotine in the middle is note –

'Harry James Potter has been tried, convicted and punished in accordance to the Old Ways. For the crime of Line Theft, he is sentenced to same sentence he placed upon me. My retribution is complete. So Mote It Be.'

Drawn below the words is the shield of the late Narcissa Malfoy.


	8. The Tryouts

**Brief Lesson:** The sun is the largest object in the solar system as we know of. It is a large star made of gasses, mainly hydrogen, and helium, and is the center of our solar system. All of the planets orbit the sun in an oval pattern, and the sun is one of the reasons there are years. The sun is also one of the reasons that Earth has seasons, which is caused by how much direct sunlight an area gets from the sun. The inside of the sun is split into three layers—the core, the radiation zone, and the convection zone. The atmosphere is also split into three layers—photosphere, chromosphere, and corona. We cannot see the chromosphere and corona unless an eclipse occurs because the photosphere outshines both of these layers. The photosphere is the part of the sun we see on a daily basis during the day.

**Task: **For this lesson, you've learned that the photosphere of the sun outshines the chromosphere and the corona. Write about someone who is outshined by everyone else around them (or maybe just one person in particular).

**Prompts Used: **(character) Ron Weasley; (word) neglected; (dialogue) "I can never be the best. No matter how hard I try, there's always someone better than me." (mood) disappointed; (action) holding back a bitter comment

* * *

**The Tryouts**

Ronald Weasley anxiously grips his borrowed broom in his right hand. He half listens to Harry inform the assorted hopefuls on how he would conduct the trials for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. As he looks around nervously, Ron tries to get a grip on his nerves.

'_This is my chance,' _he thinks to himself,_ 'my opportunity to show that I am my own person and not just another Weasley brother.' _

Ron often felt neglected by his parents and ignored by his brothers' and sister. As a result, Ron was insecure. He hated that he had such a weakness and tried to suppress his insecurity. Most days it worked but when Ron looked at those who would be trying out for the Keeper's position, his insecurities rose up again.

"Ron, you will guard the south hoops, McLaggen, you will take guard the north hoops," Harry barks, eerily channeling Oliver Wood's voice inflection and intensity.

"Why are you calling Weasley by his first name and not me? You're not showing favoritism towards your friend, are you, Potter?"

"In case you haven't noticed, there's four Weasleys here, McLaggen," Harry responds, emphasizing the boy's last name. McLaggen chooses not to respond directly to Harry, but Ron can hear the boy grumbling in irritation as he flies towards the north hoops.

"Pay him no mind, Ron and good luck."

Harry flies towards the group of students that are trying out for the Chaser position and Ron flies to the south hoops.

Once he's in position, Ron looks over to the Gryffindor stands and he swallows nervously once he sees the crowd that has gathered. In addition to Hermione, who has her nose in a book (_'why did she come if she's not paying attention'_), there were some First Years, Dean, Seamus, and some others who came to support those who were trying out.

Ron is so mesmerized with the crowd that the Quaffle gets past him three times before Seamus shouting for him to get it together snaps him to attention.

A quick glance towards the other end of the field shows that McLaggen isn't having the same problem of concentrating, which of course, breaks his already fragile concentration and the Quaffle passes him again.

"Sorry `bout that," Ginny says apologetically but the competitive gleam in her eyes suggests that she isn't.

Ron grits his teeth and states quietly, "Even Ginny is doing well. I can never be the best. No matter how hard I try, there's always someone better than me."

He tries to refocus but the more he attempts to do so, the worse his performance becomes.

"Relax, and your game will improve" Harry advises as he pretends to search for the Golden Snitch.

Ron firmly nods his head in his best friend's direction and focused once more on his task.

Soon the tryouts are over and Angelina announces the names of who does and does not, make the team.

"And last, but not least, for the starting position of Keeper, Ronald Weasley with McLaggen as the reserve."

"That's not fair," Cormac explodes and his face is unnaturally flushed in rage.

"You did well at the beginning of trails but towards the end, you kept missing the Quaffle," Harry explains, trying to keep calm.

"And I told you that someone was jinxing my broom and doing things to the Quaffle but you refused to stop the trials to investigate."

"Oh, stop being a sore loser, Cormac," Hermione says although she doesn't look at the boy in his eyes. "Ron beat you fair and square."

'_She was paying attention,'_ Ron thinks and he smiles at Hermione and she blushes.

"Trouble among the lions, I see. It is funny that you would use that phrase, Granger, 'fair and square.' It has been my experience when dealing with lions, there's nothing 'fair or square,' about it. Never thought that extended to your own housemates, though. That's almost Slytherin of you," a voice drawls and all of the Gryffindors groan.

"Spying on us, Malfoy," Ginny spits, twirling her wand between her fingers with a look on her face that promised swift retribution.

"It's the only way Slytherin can beat us," Katie Bell replies. "Not that it will help."

"Go away, ferret," Ron snarls. "No one wants you here."

"Oh, I will," and the look on the Slytherin's face made the Gryffindors uneasy, "once I leave you with some much-needed information. McLaggen is right, Potter – the tryouts were tainted."

As the blond boy expected, the response to his words is an uproar from all present.

"That's a lie and you know it," Harry shouts, getting in Malfoy's face. The blond just coolly smirked.

"I can prove it to you," he says and with quickness that people rarely saw outside of the Quidditch pitch, Malfoy draws his wand, points it in Hermione's direction and chants –

"Prior Incantato!"

Hermione loses all the color in her face and starts to shake as her wand betrays her.

"I told you that my try-out was interfered with! Now what are you going to do about it," McLaggen demands but no one gives him any attention. Instead, all eyes are on Hermione and Ron.

"You . . . you didn't believe I could make the team on my own?" The question comes out hoarsely and the look on his face lets everyone in the immediate area that he feels betrayed.

"What was it that you said to me, Granger? That at least Harry didn't buy his way on the team? That everyone on the Gryffindor team made it on 'sheer talent?' Newsflash, princess, Wonder Boy never tried out for the team and because the Weasel is so talentless, you had to sabotage the competition in order for him to make it. My father buying the Slytherin team new brooms so we wouldn't break our necks on the inferior school equipment doesn't compare to your stunt."

"Just . . . leave Malfoy," Harry says tiredly, his eyes dancing between Hermione and Ron, watching them stare at each other.

"Gladly," he says and the Slytherin, followed by the few members of his Quidditch team, leaves the pitch.

The once joyful and celebratory atmosphere is gone, the mood now a deep, sober disappointment.

"Ron," Hermione chokes, reaching towards him.

"Don't. Don't say anything else to me, `Mione," and Ginny leads the curly-haired witch away from her brother.

"Ron, she meant well," Harry says as he watches his other best friend walk away.

"Don't patronize me, Harry," Ron snaps. Harry opens his mouth but sees Ron struggling with the effort of keeping his mouth close. He could taste the bitterness in the air and respects Ron's efforts of keeping the bitter comments he knew he wanted to say, to himself.

"Because of . . . inconsistencies, a closed, by invitation only tryout, will be held again in a week's time. I will post a notice on the common room bulletin board," Angelina says, her confidence as captain shaken.

Ron gives no indication that he hears the announcement.


	9. Skin Deep

**Brief Lesson:** This is Venus, the second closest to the sun and one of Earth's neighbors. Venus has the longest rotation period out of all the planets in our solar system, and it goes clockwise around the sun, unlike most planets. While the other planets have an elliptical rotation, Venus's orbit is almost circular. Its mass and size are about the same compared to Earth and sometimes referred to as Earth's "sister" or "twin". Venus's atmosphere, however, is unlike Earth's. Its atmosphere is dense and over 90% of its atmosphere is carbon dioxide, causing it to absorb and trap a lot of heat. This is why Venus is the hottest planet in the solar system. Venus's atmosphere has a lot of carbon dioxide because Venus has many volcanic plains covering its surface.

**Task:** You've learned about Venus being the hottest planet of the solar system because of its volcanic plains. Write about someone being pretty, but has a terrible personality.

**Prompts Used:** (AU) Slytherin!AU; (action) pretending to listen; (character) Ginny Weasley; (object) nail file; (word) whatever; **Gringotts Prompts Bank: **(Instead of "Said") wailed, asked, explained fretted, complained, fibbed, guessed, grumbled, whined, stuttered; (All Colors Prompts) brown; (OC Name Prompts: Floral Names) Poppy

**Skin Deep**

* * *

**1) **

The first thing Ginevra Weasley did when she received her letter inviting her to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was to cry prettily.

"I don't want to go to Hogwarts," she wailed, her bright brown eyes sparkling with tears.

"Why, sweetheart," her mother asked. "You were anxious to join your brothers at Hogwarts not so long ago."

"That was before I realized how badly I'm going to stand out."

"Of course, you're going to stand out, you're beautiful."

Ginny paused for a moment, basking in her mother's praise about her looks. However, she wondered how to best phrase how she was feeling without offending her parents. She decided to use her mother's own comment against her.

"If I'm beautiful, shouldn't I have beautiful things? I know we don't have a lot, and I know it's going to be hard to get supplies for all five of us, but I want new things, especially robes. The last thing I want to do is to go to school in second-hand robes that may belong to one of my new Housemates."

"We might be able to afford one or two new robes, but not a whole set" her father explained, trying to placate his only daughter.

"Mum! Just one or two new robes aren't enough! You know how cruel girls can be! First impressions are everything!"

"She does have a point, Arthur," Molly fretted. "Boys don't care how they look as long as their clothes are clean. I can make Ginny's school robes last longer if they are bought brand-new. There are fewer preexisting charms to interfere with any alterations I would make in the future."

Ginny watches her parents with barely concealed glee as she sees father crumble under her mother's reasoning.

It was great being the only daughter in the family.

**2)**

"Why does she get new school robes," Ron complained for the third time during their trip to Diagon Alley.

"Because we searched the second-hand robe shops and there weren't in her size," Molly fibbed to her son, not wanting to tell him the reason why they were buying brand new supplies for his sister is because she's a girl.

"It's because she's a girl, Ronnikens," Fred guessed.

"That's not a good reason and that's not fair," Ron grumbled. "I wanted new things too but I didn't get them."

Ron's complaints went unacknowledged and he followed his brothers to the bookshop while Molly, Arthur, and Ginny walked to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Do you really have to come," Ginny whined. "I don't want you staring at me when I'm getting fitted."

"But, but, I want to watch," Molly stuttered.

"Now Molly-wobbles, she's just asserting some independence. Besides, we can't leave Percy alone with the rest of the boys," Arthur said. "Who knows what kind of trouble they, especially the twins, will get into without our supervision."

"You're right, Arthur. Ginny, after being fitted and purchasing your robes, you are to come directly to the bookstore. No detours!"

"Yes Mum," Ginny agreed absently, only pretending to listen what her mother said.

"Oh, look at that crowd," Molly wailed as she and Arthur looked towards the bookstore. Ginny took advantage of their distraction and slipped into the robe shop.

**3)**

"Hogwarts, dear," one of the shop's assistants asked.

_Why else would I be here,_ Ginny thought to herself. However, she smiled sweetly and nodded her head in affirmation as the assistant directed her to one of the podiums.

"I would like a full set of Hogwarts' standard uniform - robes, shirts, ties, skirts, and trousers please."

"Are you aware of the . . . expense," the assistance tried to delicately ask.

"Would you like for me to take my patronage elsewhere," Ginny replied the whip in her tone obvious yet the smile on her face contradicting her tone.

"Poppy," Madame Malkin exclaimed. "You can't speak to our customers in that manner. My apologies Miss Weasley, Poppy's my niece and I hired her as a favor to her mother. Please be assured that I will be instructing her on proper customer interaction so this will not happen in the future."

"Your apologies are accepted, Madame Malkin, however, I no longer wish to purchase my school uniform here," Ginny replied as she made a move to step off the raised platform.

"Please give me a chance to make your experience at my shop a more enjoyable experience. If you agree to stay, I will not only give you a discount on your purchase, but I will also tailor your robes to fit exactly as you want for free."

A thoughtful expression crosses her face before she agreed to the shopkeeper's terms.

"That was very cunning of her," an unfamiliar voice sang.

"It certainly was, sister," a similar voice agreed.

"She's not what she seems," the first voice continued.

"We'll see if our suspicions are correct at the Sorting, won't we?"

Before Ginny could ask the twin girls for their names, they were swept away by their mother to the other side of the shop.

**4)**

"Weasley, Ginevra," Professor McGonagall called and Ginny walked forward, sat on the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

'_Ah . . . the youngest Weasley,' _the Sorting Hat intoned in her mind.

'_I'm my own person.'_

'_Of course, you are. Well, let's get down to business – Hmm . . . Hufflepuff is out – you would eat the poor Badgers alive before the end of the month. Plenty of knowledge, however, you don't have the almost obsessive dedication to learning attributed to Ravenclaw. So, it's between Gryffindor and Slytherin . . . Where to put you?'_

Ginny sensed the brief pause as before the Sorting Hat made its final decision.

'_First, you convince your parents to purchase new supplies, then you take advantage of the assistant shopkeeper's mistake. How crafty, how cunning and I know where to put you.'_

"**Slytherin!"**

A shocked pause engulfed the Great Hall and Ginny could hear Ron's stunned outcry denying her Sorting. Ignoring all of the responses, Ginny handed Professor McGonagall the Hat, lifted her chin in defiance before she walked to join the other Slytherin First Years.

"Hand the galleons over," a voice crowed in victory.

"You all should know by now not to bet against us," another voice said as she idly filed her nail.

"I remember you two. You were in Madame Malkin's," Ginny said, looking at the twin sisters.

"I'm Flora Carrow," the twin nearest to Ginny said. She placed her nail file inside her robes before holding out her hand for Ginny to shake.

"Ginny Weasley," she responded, shaking the offered hand.

"Ginny? That's so common. Ginevra is a much prettier name, just like the girl who bears it. I'm Hestia Carrow, by the way."

Ginny shook her hand also and despite the fact she could still hear Ron demanding for a re-Sort, she pretends that she doesn't, Instead, she shook Hestia's hand and after the customary speech by the headmaster, she joins her new Housemates in eating the evening meal.

**5)**

Ginevra (as she now prefers to be called) settled in Slytherin House, happy that she didn't have to hide who she really was. Ron was still in denial and tried to cajole her to ask Professor Dumbledore for a re-Sort.

"You can't be happy living with all the miniature Death Eaters," he said.

"I'm most certainly happy living away from you. Really Ronald, miniature Death Eaters – is that the best insult you can come up with?"

"The evil snakes have corrupted you!"

"Whatever," Ginevra responded, flipping her long red hair over her shoulder as she walked away with the Carrow twins.

"Give it up, mate," Harry said as he watched the youngest Weasley walk away. When he visited the Burrow over the summer, the first thing he noticed about Ginny was how cute she was. The second thing he noticed was how that cuteness only seemed to go skin deep. He had noticed an inner meanness whenever she spoke to those who annoyed her, like Ron and her mother.

"I can't, she's my sister!"

Harry could only hum in response and decided to distract his friend.

"Do you want to go out to the Quidditch pitch and fly a bit before dinner? You can ride my Nimbus."

"Really? Thanks, Harry," Ron exclaimed, his confrontation with his sister forgotten for the moment.


End file.
